Recreational riding and competitive racing of two- and four-wheeled vehicles such as bicycles, motorcycles and all-terrain vehicles has become increasingly popular in recent years. Riders and drivers (also sometimes generically referred to herein as “users”) place great value on the ability to precisely control the functional operability of important mechanical components on their vehicles. For instance, during the course of a race, the activation of a motorcycle clutch lever can vary significantly. More specifically, the engagement position and the sensitivity change as the clutch mechanism materials wear or the frictional properties fluctuate as a result of temperature variations in certain relevant components. Further, dirt, water, mud or other debris in and around the lever assembly can impact the level of friction for various cables, such as clutch cables, brake cables, etc.
Accordingly, as the act of riding and racing a vehicle requires a high level of attention, having cable adjustment controls which function in a fluid and natural fashion while the vehicle is being ridden is also highly valued. Prior methods for controlling the clutch cable slack, associated lever throw and/or position engagement are not altogether satisfactory. For example, these methods can be clumsy and cannot offer the required level of precision and ease for use at high speeds and under race conditions.
In fact, many such prior art adjustment methods lack an “on-the-fly” type of adjustment. Further, some adjusters that can potentially be used on-the-fly utilize a threaded barrel adjuster with a separate lock nut arrangement. More advanced on-the-fly adjusters have simply enlarged the shape of the barrel adjuster knob, and have omitted the lock nut convention. These contemporary on-the-fly adjusters can have additional setbacks. First, with these types of adjuster assemblies, due to the positioning of the adjuster, it is necessary for the rider to fully remove his or her hand from the handlebar grip in order to activate the control. With the hand in this position, the rider is subject to loss of control of the motorcycle, which can lead to serious injuries. Further, because the rider must move his hand to a particular position, the rider may need to momentarily take his or her eyes off the road, track or other surface, which can be dangerous at higher speeds.
Another potential shortcoming of these on-the-fly adjusters is in the matter of positive selection. The adjustment of cable slack is controlled by rotation of the threaded barrel adjuster. The full range of the rotational adjustment is commonly on the order of 10 full rotations, or 3600 degrees of movement. The amount of adjustment that a rider will typically want for an on-the-fly adjustment is on the order of less than a millimeter of linear cable movement relative to the cable housing, which can translate to approximately 30 to 180 degrees of rotational movement at a time. Further, many contemporary on-the-fly adjusters lack provisions that limit the amount of slack adjusted. With these types of assemblies, it is necessary for the rider to rely on sensing the right amount of rotation adjustment, which can be difficult, if not impossible, during a high-speed and/or jarring ride.